The Story With No Name
by Aiko Yuy
Summary: This Fic is AU but in a cool way. They still have gundam's and they don't go to school or anything gay like that
1. The Story with no name:chapter 1

Disclaimer- Ok just for any of you who are confused I do not own Gundam Wing, I have invested lots of money in GW merchandise but apparently that is not the same thing, L Oh well I suppose me writing shameful renditions of a great show will have to suffice and for no profit too L Well here goes   
ENJOY!!   
Authors Note: In this story Relena is not a Peacecraft, daughter of the Vice Foreign Minister or a dork. In fact Relena is a lot more normal and more interesting than she is in the show. Also I made her not annoying. She is so different that I almost changed her name and made a new character but then people would think I was putting myself in and I hate self-insertion fics unless they are supposed to be funny. I don't want to spoil it any further and you will catch on to the rest as we go. J  
  
  
Part 1  
  
Relena absentmindedly ran her fingers down the spines of the books shelved in the used bookstore that she had often visited over the last few weeks. She wasn't much for reading but she liked how old books smell. And the store was run by this really great old man who looked just like grandpas were supposed to look. He would doze off behind the desk all the time but it amazed her that no one ever stole anything. They would just leave the money by the cash register. She supposed she was just too jaded to get small towns.  
  
The store wasn't helping the monotony of her life today.   
She walked out of the store and headed down the street towards another spot she frequented. She groaned inwardly at the mundane routine she had developed.   
  
Ever since her encounter with the Gundam Pilots three years ago her parents had relocated to a very small town where nothing interesting ever happened, or so they thought. They also presumed that it would keep her out of trouble.   
  
She hated every minute of it but out of love for her parents she couldn't make herself rebel against their good intentions. They didn't understand that location and friends had nothing to do with Relena's involvement with the Gundams.  
  
She comforted herself with the fact that if they ever needed her again her parents could do little to stop her from playing her part in the salvation of the world, but after it was all over they would probably chalk her behavior up to mere disobedience or trying to get their attention. Which in actuality was the last thing on her mind. After all she wasn't a ten-year-old craving attention and love from her busy parents. She was an adult capable of doing whatever she felt was worthy of her time.  
  
She sat in the local coffee shop, the only freaking coffee shop in town. The place was painfully trying, unsuccessfully so, to attain a vibey atmosphere. She heard a special news bullitin over a fuzzy portable flatscreen television sitting on the counter in front of a man who looked as if he hadn't combed his hair in a month.  
  
"An attack on a military base in the South Pacific is a complete surprise to government officials. As you look at the footage of the base it may seem as though the attack was extremely devastating, but in actuality the base was attacked three years ago and was already little more than rubble. Why someone would destroy the old out of use ruins of a military base is not yet clear. Local officials assume that it was a random act of terrorism and not a rebellion as previously rumored." Spoke the newscaster.  
  
Disgusted by the media's ignorance she stopped listening, "Yeah right, not a rebellion. Someone just decided to explode an old run down base in the middle of the South Pacific." Relena whispered to herself as she hastily threw down money on the counter and headed to her house.  
  
She threw down her jean jacket on her bed and sat down in front of her computer. After logging on and getting into the desired program she typed:  
  
HYuyMS01634882RDarlian  
  
Heero,  
Have you heard of the Presenters base? I'm sure you did before me  
I have been out of the loop for a while  
Tell me if I can do anything at all to help  
I would like to talk to you on a more secure line than this  
I don't want to say more here  
  
After clicking on the send button a little mobile suit icon popped up and said, "You have two unread messages, you have two unread messages, you have two," she clicked on the first message.  
  
message one;  
'RDarlian634882DmaxwellMS02  
  
Hey Relena!! How have you been? Looks like we have some new bad guys on our hands. I don't know how much you know but that base had some pretty important stuff in it. I'm not sure how secure this form of communication is but I'm working on it. I want you to come help us out but I need to know where you are first. Expect a page tonight at 11:30. We'll go from there. Oh and don't expect a response from Heero cause the guy is afraid that someone will track him.  
I'm not sure if he is reading his messages or not.  
  
Well it will be nice to see you again!!   
Duo ;-)'  
:End of message one  
  
message two;  
Rdarlian634882HyuyMS01  
I'm risking a lot sending you this but I wanted you to know that I would appreciate your help on the next mission. Duo is near you I believe so he will let you know the details  
  
~ Heero   
;end of message two  
  
  
She sent Duo back a message to assure him that he received his message and looked at the clock it read 6:00pm.  
  
She heard the garage door open and assumed it was her father returning from work. She went out to greet him.  
  
"Hi dad," she said in greeting.  
  
"Hi hunny, how was your day," he inquired as he took of his coat and hung it up in the closet.  
  
She headed toward the kitchen to make some tea and simultaneously replied, "Same old Same old."  
  
"Have you given any more thought to what we talked about?"  
  
She groaned inwardly and tried to think up a good response. He had been trying to convince her to take a few classes at the community college, "I don't know dad, I'm still trying to figure out what I want to do. I'm not sure I want to go to school."  
  
"I know but you've been deciding what to do with yourself for the last two years. Isn't that enough time? Your young but you need to start thinking about your future."  
  
"Just give me a few more days to think about it, then I'll let you know."  
  
That ended the conversation as she had hoped it would. If things were going to pan out as she assumed in the next few months she would not have much time for college. She would also not have to deal with her parents. Maybe not ever.   
  
Her mother came home a few minutes later and after making polite small talk she claimed fatigue and retired to her room. She had a few things to take care of before she left. She pulled out a bag from her closet and sat in on her bed. She pulled off the baby blue sweatshirt she had on and jeans. After throwing them in her laundry basket she put on tight black leather pants and put on a black tank top and a dark jean jacket over that. She put on eyeliner and dark lipstick. She pulled her hair up into a ponytail.   
  
In her bag she threw some clothes, a blanket, a flashlight, various toiletries, and a first-aid kit. Then she pulled out a box from her closet that was hiding a small door in the back of her closet, she opened the door and pulled out a handgun and threw it on the bed.  
  
She looked at the clock, 8:30. "I might as well go, I have a few places to go before I meet Duo anyway," She thought to herself.   
  
She stuck the gun in the waist of her pants and pulled on her black combat boots. After zipping up her duffel bag and slinging it over her shoulder she opened her first floor bedroom window and went through it.   
  
Her parents were used to her going off on her own for a few days here and there so they wouldn't worry for a while. She headed toward a nightclub where she had a few friends.  
  
When she first entered the club the darkness and loud techno music assaulted her senses. After becoming accustomed to the low light she spotted who she was looking for. She walked up to him and said,  
  
"So, you got a room downstairs open tonight Lenny?"  
  
"You know I always got one open for my girl," He responded and put a hand on her arm suggestively.   
  
She gave him a smirk at his sarcastic move. It might not look so to a casual observer but Lenny treated Relena like a little sister. He always tried to protect her. He thought that if people thought they were involved even casually that he could keep anyone from harming her, " So which one is open? How long can I get it for?"  
  
"As long as you need it, 301 is open," he responded.  
  
"Till one?" She questioned.  
  
"Sure thing,"  
  
"Can you do me one more favor?"  
  
"All you need to do is ask," He responded now sporting a smirk.  
  
"A man is going to come here looking for me at about midnight or so. Can you direct him to the room?"  
  
"Yeah,"  
  
"Ok then I'm gonna put my stuff down their and I have to run a few errands,"  
  
He dropped the room key in her hand as she walked toward a stairway that was masked by a piece of black cloth hanging from the ceiling. She descended and went to room 301 the third one down on the left. She opened the door.  
  
"Pretty nice room," she muttered to herself as she threw her bag on the bed and checked it out. She had never been in this room before. She wasn't sure whom Lenny usually lent these rooms to, she had a few ideas, but then she wasn't sure she really wanted to know anyway.   
  
The room was old and musty but it was still one of the nicer rooms in the establishment. She went out the back way of the club and went to the drugstore on the corner. On her way she looked at her watch, 10:00, she grabbed some snack food, some hair ties, a magazine, and some lip-gloss. After paying she headed back to the club to wait.  
  
After throwing her purchases on the bed she tried to rest. She was not very successful and was only just sleeping lightly before her pager went off. She dialed the number on the pager. After two rings she heard a click.   
  
"Hey," she heard Duo's voice over the line.  
  
"Hi," she responded. She could here typing over the line, assuming Duo was tracking the call she said, "You know where I am?"  
  
"Yeah I'll be there in a few,"  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A few minutes later Lenny saw a peculiar young man walk in the door. He took off a black hat the revealed unruly brown hair and a long braid down his back. Since Lenny new every person that came into his club and made it his business to if he didn't he assumed that this was Relena's visitor.   
  
"Hey," Lenny spoke loudly in Duo's direction.  
  
Duo seeing that he was being spoken to walked up to Lenny.  
  
"You looking for somebody," Lenny questioned almost hesitantly.  
  
"Yeah I am," Duo responded.  
  
"A girl?"  
  
Duo nodded.  
  
"What's her name?"  
  
Duo debated as to whether or not he should give out Relena's name. He decided that Relena would not meet him in a place where there was any danger of being found so he said, "Relena."  
  
Lenny nodded, "Go down the stairs behind that curtain, its room 301,"  
  
Duo thanked Lenny and headed down the stairs. He stopped in front of room 301 and knocked.  
  
The door opened as if it was opening itself and he didn't see Relena until he was in the room. The door closed and Relena was standing behind it.   
  
"Hi Rel, how are you doing?"  
  
"Ok," there was an odd silence in which Duo noticed how Relena had changed. Maybe it was the outfit, maybe it was the make-up, but Duo noticed a change in her attitude and her mannerisms. She just looked older. She wasn't the innocent girl he remembered.  
  
Relena noticed changes in him to. She used to be able to look him in the eye now he was at least a head taller than her and his shoulders were broader too.  
  
Duo broke the silence, "It seems like forever since I saw you last," He brushed his hand against her cheek.  
  
"Yeah," she agreed, "So the God of Death couldn't handle this one without me?"  
  
"It wouldn't be the same without you, I don't think the team could function," He teased.  
  
She smiled, "So where are we going?"  
  
Well Shinigami is a couple miles from here and then we are going to Quatre's. Pretty much everybody should be there by the time we get there.  
  
"Do you wanna rest a little while before we go?" She questioned.  
  
"No I'd rather get there as soon as possible and rest then."  
  
"Let's get going then," She grabbed her bag off the bed and pulled on her jacket.   
  
She motioned for him to go out the back way. They began their long walk to his Gundam. It wouldn't be good to get a ride their and leave tracks for someone to follow.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
It was nearing Three AM before they reached the desired location. Relena leaned wearily against Duo's arm as he pulled out the remote that opened the door to the cockpit of his Gundam.   
  
"You wanna ride in the cockpit with me or do you wanna use the storage compartment like last time?" Duo questioned sarcastically at Relena.  
  
"Very funny," She responded.  
  
"Why did you come with me that time? I mean you could have snuck into Zero One just as easily."  
  
She answered his question as he helped her climb up to the entrance in 02.  
  
  
"I figured that I at least had a fighting chance with you. I mean Heero probably would have just shot me right there when he found me. I thought I could convince you more easily than Heero."  
  
"Oh I don't know. He's had how many chances to kill you and never done it? I think he's all bark and no bite," Their was a brief pause as duo climbed up onto the hatch and helped Relena up as well, "At least with the ones he cares about," He noticed Relena's eyes had a hint of pain and regret in them when he said that.  
  
Then he made himself busy with getting the Gundam ready for departure. Relena threw her bag into the storage compartment. It was so full of junk that she couldn't get it to close again.  
  
Duo noticing her predicament went over to her, which wasn't very hard to do considering the Gundam's cramped cockpit, "Yeah I need to get that cleaned out," He explained as he slammed it shut with a bang.  
  
He led her over to the seat, sat down himself, and motioned for her to sit on his lap. About a half hour later Relena relaxed against Duo and fell asleep.   
  
When they were just a few miles from Quatre's mansion Heero's face popped up on the vid-screen. Before Heero could speak Duo motioned for him to be quiet and pointed at Relena. He sent Heero his coordinates so that he would know that they were close. He could tell that Heero was already there by the familiar things visible behind him.   
  
He could also tell that even though he was trying not to show it that Heero was bothered by Relena's closeness to him. That puzzled Duo because Heero always acted as if he didn't care for Relena. Relena had always acted that way as well but it seemed that she had changed a great deal. Duo thought Heero would never change but maybe he was mistaken.   
  
When they reached Quatre's Duo could see Heero standing outside watching them land. After Shinigami was firmly on land had shook Relena gently.  
  
"Rel, you gotta wake up now. We're here."  
  
Relena groaned but as soon as she remembered her surroundings she was completely alert. She stood up and waited for Duo to move. When he didn't she eyed him suspiciously. He got up and walked toward the storage compartment while simultaneously telling Relena, "Rel, Heero's here and I know you've grown up a lot since the last time I saw you but I just don't want you to make any mistakes that you will regret," she wasn't sure she knew what he was saying, "Do you promise?"   
  
"Yeah, I promise," she told him with a little smile as he handed her her duffel and grabbed a bag of his own.   
  
He had to slam the door quickly before anything else spilled out of the over flowing compartment. He opened the door and they were on the ground a few minutes later. Heero was not around.  
  
When they entered the mansion a smiling Quatre greeted them.   
"HI!!," He hugged Relena and patted Duo on the back in greeting, "I'll show you to your rooms and after you have freshened up everyone is in the living room we are still waiting for everyone to arrive."  
  
As they walked down a long hall with doors down one side of it he told them, "I'm staying in the first room so that I can be close if I'm needed for anything, Dorothy is in the next room, then Wu-fei and Sally are in the next room," Wu-fei and Sally had been married the previous year, " Trowa is in this room, then Hilde, then Duo this will be your room, Heero is in this room, and Relena this room is yours."  
  
"Is everyone here? Sally and Wu-fei have not arrived and I believe Lt. Noin is going to be joining us as well as Lt. Zechs, but Noin and Zechs may not arrive for a few days. Do you feel you can find the Living room from here? I realize this is a different wing than you stayed in before."  
  
"I believe we can manage," Relena said smiling at her considerate friend as she entered her room.  
  
As Duo entered his room he thought, "Nice of Quatre to let us know where everyone is staying so that I won't have to figure it out later."  
  
Relena changed her clothes, combed her hair and went outside to find Duo leaning against the wall waiting for her.  
  
"Why didn't you knock? How long have you been standing here?"  
  
"Not long, I wanted to give you a little time," He smiled at her.  
  
"Thought you would have been eager to see Hilde and went right away."  
  
"I don't know if she'll be eager to see me. The last time I saw her was a couple years ago and we were sort of at odds with each other. I should have tried to see her a long time ago but I was too stubborn."  
  
"It's not to late." Relena surprised him by answering the question that he had been asking himself for a long time but not brave enough to really answer.  
  
When they entered the room they saw Quatre, Hilde, and Dorothy on the sofa talking. Heero and Trowa were on a sofa across from that not saying much, surprise surprise. They noticed the new arrivals and sent them greetings.  
  
Duo wanted to look at Hilde but couldn't bring himself to make eye contact. Everyone agreed to not talk about the mission for at least one night before undoubtedly their lives would be consumed by it. Which was not an entirely unpleasant thought.  
  
Wu-fei and Sally arrived about an hour later and before it got to late they decided to call it a night so that they would be ready in the morning.   
  
When they headed out of the living room Hilde was the last to exit except for Duo. He grabbed her arm she looked up at him in surprise.  
  
"I want to talk to you," He said in explanation.  
  
They walked upstairs in silence and waited in the hallway for everyone to go in their rooms before Hilde led Duo into hers.   
  
"Do you mind if I change?"  
  
"No, I don't mind."  
  
She went into her bathroom, but left the door open a crack so that he could hear her say, "Well, you wanted to talk. I'm not stopping you," in a voice that was not so much cold but hurt.  
  
"Hilde, you're not making this very easy."  
  
"OH, I'm sorry. But you knew this wasn't going to easy."  
  
She walked out of the bathroom in her pajamas and with her hair up in a bun. He couldn't stop himself from thinking how cute she looked even though she had a severe expression.   
  
Her voice softened noticeably, "I'm sorry, really Duo," She sat down cross legged on the bed and hugged a pillow in her lap, "Sit down, I'm not going to bite you. Now you wanted to tell me something"  
  
He forced a smile and sat down next to her on the bed, "Yeah. Hilde I know you probably hate me, but if nothing else we have to be able to work together on this mission. I want you to know that I still love you. I'm sorry for every pain I cause you. I don't know what else I can say," He put his hand on her knee and looked into her eyes pleading.   
  
"Duo…" She looked at him with sorrowful eyes, "You don't know how many times after you left that I wanted to hear you say that. But, I know you're being sincere, but I can't just forget everything that happened between us. Can you give me some time?"  
  
"Of coarse, I'm not asking you to forget. I just want to work on it. We can take as long as you want."  
  
"But, how do I know the next time you wont get mad and leave again."  
  
"I wont, I wont. I'm sorry. You don't know how sorry."  
  
She hugged him. Tears began to develop in her eyes. She pulled away and when he saw them he pulled her closer and hugged her tighter.  
  
"Duo."  
  
"I'm sorry, I better leave before anyone thinks anything." He gave her one last sad smile and exited.   
  
He went into his room and flung himself onto his bed and laid the for a long time thinking.  
  
  
  
  
Par two will be up a.s.a.p. please REVIEW!!!  



	2. The story with no name: Chapter 2

  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing. ::sniff::  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The first thing Heero was conscious of was the sun beating down on his face. He stirred and opened his eyes. He lay still for a moment orienting himself. He jumped up and was dressed in three minutes flat. He exited his room and stopped in front of Relena's. He could hear her moving around inside so he leaned against the wall to wait for her.   
  
Relena was brushing her long hair when she heard footsteps outside her door. She quickly put her hair up into a bun and threw on her jean jacket. She stopped to look in the full-length mirror that was attached to the wardrobe in her room. She adjusted her clothes and pulled open her door.   
  
She didn't see Heero standing there until she closed the door and looked up. Their eyes met and they held each other's glance for a long moment.  
  
"Heero," whispered Relena  
  
Heero felt as if his chest might burst. He forced himself to contain his emotions.  
  
"Come on Relena, I want to get an early start."  
  
"Of coarse," she responded.  
  
They began to walk down the long hallway towards where an 'office' type place had been set up for them to work in. They were not the first arrivals. Wu-fei, sat in front of his laptop typing furiously.   
  
Relena smiled at Wu-fei in greeting while Heero and Wu-fei exchanged grunts. Relena sighed at what she was going to have to deal with for and indefinite amount of time.  
  
After they settled into chairs Relena asked, "So what do we know about this rebellion?"  
  
"Not a whole lot, I want to wait until were all together so we can share information. So I don't have to repeat myself." Explained Heero.  
  
Relena was exasperated, "God forbid," she said under her breath as she raised a coffee cup to her mouth. Heero heard her and was mildly surprised to hear her say such a contradictory remark to him, she had changed so much, but he did not show any sign.  
  
For the next few minutes Wu-fei and Heero buried themselves in their computers. Relena stared blankly at them not moving a muscle. Heero could feel her gaze on him. He twitched slightly and Relena could tell it was bothering him so she continued her gaze. It was completely silent until Wu-fei noticed her and burst out, "Damnit woman, isn't their anything you can do?"  
  
"I don't really have enough information to begin to find anything out. I suppose I could check my E-mail," She said sweetly.  
  
"I believe Wu-fei meant something that would benefit the mission," Heero said in a monotone voice that only those who knew him best could detect a slight hint of amusement.  
  
"Oh, well then I don't really have enough information to find anything out." She answered coldly  
  
Just then Quatre came in and told them that Breakfast was ready and they were going to discuss business there. Wu-fei exited behind Quatre and before Relena could exit Heero grabbed her arm.   
  
"Relena," He said gently. "We have to work together. I know you must be very angry with me," and when she began to protest, "You have the right to be, believe me, but your going to have to try to be civil."  
  
"Try being civil yourself,"  
  
"Relena, I am trying. I'm sorry I didn't say anything to make you upset on purpose." He looked into her eyes, "Can you at least try?"  
  
"Yeah,"  
  
He gave her one of his rare smiles and they headed toward the dinning room.  
  
When they arrived everyone else was there except Duo and Quatre.  
  
"Poor Quatre probably got stuck with waking Duo up," Relena whispered to Heero, and by the expression on his face she could tell that he was trying very hard and barely succeeding in hiding the smirk on his face.   
  
After they had sat down and we're all trying to engage in some form of small talk Duo came in yawning. His hair was messy and he had on a wrinkled black T-shirt and red plaid pajama pants. Despite their serious conversation the night before Hilde could hardly hold in a laugh. He sat down next to her and she couldn't help commenting, "Love the pants."   
  
He smiled and said, "Oh, I thought you would," quiet enough for only her to hear and then louder to everyone he said, "Gosh what's wrong with you people its not natural to be up this early in the morning," He yawned yet again.   
  
"Now that were all here together I would like to get to business," started Heero, taking his self designated role as leader.   
  
"So I want to start by saying everything I have found about the rebellion and if anyone has anything to add." Relena thought he sounded as if he doubted anyone else would have something to add to his rendition of events.   
  
"The rebellion calls itself White Saber, I've known about them for a few months but didn't think much of it. Lots of nobody's try to start a rebellion. Most of them fizzle out by themselves in a few weeks but this one has continued. Their biggest action they have taken is bombing the Preventor base in the South Pacific. I believe that their headquarters is in Frankfurt, Germany. A man named Hans Globavick started the White Saber. I don't think we should take any evasive measures right away until we figure out what their intentions are. Wu-fei and myself have been corroborating and we have come to the conclusion that we should go undercover to Germany where we can keep a close watch on their actions. If someone will set up flight arrangements we can leave as soon as possible."  
  
"I think all of us probably had the same idea. But, why don't we take the gundam's? I mean it would be a heck of a lot easier." Duo said.  
  
Wu-fei spoke up, "I thought that at first but the White Saber undoubtedly would be able to detect us."  
  
"We could take em." Duo pointed out.  
  
"Yes we could but if they attacked than we would risk starting a war all over again and that would be pointless if this rebellion isn't going to do any more damage."  
  
They all began to leave the room to go pack when Relena stopped Heero at the doorway, "Heero can I use your laptop?" she inquired.  
  
"Sure, what for?"   
  
"To get plain tickets of course."  
  
"And who is planning to foot the bill?"  
  
"Foot the bill?? Do you think a high caliber hacker like me gets a bill for her on-line purchases?"  
  
He smiled and told her that his laptop was in the office. Heero headed up to his room to pack.   
  
About fifteen minutes later Relena knocked on Quatre's door and informed him that she had purchased nine first class tickets to Germany departing at 5:00 pm and that she had talked to Zechs and he was going to be meeting them there the next day.   
  
She also told Duo and figured that he could take care of telling everyone else. Relena went into her room and sighed. She looked at her clock 12:00. She decided to take a little nap and wasn't aware of anything else for some time until she was aware of a knocking. The sound invaded her dream until she realized it wasn't part of her dream.  
  
She sat up groggily and told whoever was at the door to come in. Heero opened the door slowly and saw Relena sitting up rubbing her eyes.   
  
"Sorry to wake you," He said softly as he sat down beside her, "But I hadn't seen you in a while and we have to leave in 45 minutes."  
  
"Thanks," she said as she yawned, "I still have to pack."  
  
He got up to leave, "You can stay, if you want."  
  
He looked at her and sat back down on the bed. She got up and pulled out her duffle bag. After throwing everything she brought with her in the bag. Which did not take long, she went into the bathroom and took several toiletry items that had been left by Quatre for her use during her stay. These items included soap, shampoo, perfume, body lotion, towels, a bathrobe, and some bubble bath.  
  
"Relena!" said a shocked Heero when he saw her put these things in her bag. Every one had QRB stamped in large letters on it.   
  
"What? Its not like he's going to miss them. I mean, who knows when I'll get another chance to buy more personal care products?"  
  
"You have changed a lot since the last time I saw you."  
  
She regarded him carefully and responded, "For better or worse?"  
  
"I don't know," he responded slowly and was about to say more when Duo pounded loudly on the door and shouted, "Come on kids!! THE BUS IS LEAVING!!!"  
  
Relena smiled, zipped up her bag and headed for the door.   



End file.
